Anything for you
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: This is a fic for three of my friends Katt, Sarafu, and Angela M. It'a about Quatre I hope you enjoy it.


ANYTHING FOR YOU  
  
  
I was young back then so foolish, so stubborn, so in love. You were  
always by my side silently helping me. But I was foolish when I  
turned you away. Time and time again I ask myself why. Why I let  
you get away. Your innocent blue eyes watch me day after day.  
  
~~ This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream ~~  
  
I guess I got what was coming to me when you turned me away. The  
way your innocent eyes looked at me the way they pierced deep into  
my heart. It felt as if a dagger was thrust into me.   
  
~~ This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend ~~  
  
I watched you walk away I couldn't say a thing. I could only watch  
you walk away. Day after day I asked, why did I turn you away, why  
can't I tell you how I feel? Why can't I make you see how much you  
mean to ME?  
  
~~Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say~~  
  
Your father was right the day he told me to go away. He was right I  
was a warrior and you were a peacekeeper. They don't mix and  
match. That night and many others after it my tears ran dry. The  
dagger repeatedly stabbing my heart, over and over, never letting up  
never letting me die.  
  
~~Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why~~  
  
I watched you play your song. I listened and knew that you'd do  
anything to please your father. But has he told you what he told me?  
Do you know what he thinks? Was he the reason you turned me  
away?  
  
~~Because  
Life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking~~  
  
I stand in the corner watching you dance with girls you don't even  
know. You played your song that night. You were shining ever so  
bright. You were an innocent Angel everything about you was  
PURFECT.  
  
~~Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask ~~  
  
I watched you the whole night. Even when you eat it's perfect. All the  
girls wanted to dance with you. Not everyone got to dance with  
Quatre R. Winner and if they did it had to be the luckiest day of their  
lives.  
  
~~This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream~~  
  
You looked at me with your innocent, loving, blue eyes. I couldn't  
help but melt looking back at them. Even through our war-ridden  
shells, you were still the same innocent boy I fell in love with. Nothing  
has or can change you.   
  
~~This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend~~  
  
Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and even Chang WuFei  
changed in some ways that showed. If you changed I couldn't tell.  
Relena Peacecraft, died at my hands. It had to be less than three  
months now.  
  
~~Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say ~~  
  
I know when you looked at me the way you felt, or at least thought.  
Did you truly love me again? I laughed at the thought. If you knew  
that I killed a friend of yours would you feel the same? Could you feel  
the same?  
  
~~No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me~~  
  
I left the party knowing that I shouldn't be there, not with you, or any  
one that was getting praise for all they did to save the world and  
everyone in it. The war was over but the battles inside myself are still  
being waged.  
  
~~Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place~~  
  
I sat alone out side waiting for my ride back home. I didn't even know  
why I really came to this party. I didn't like most if anyone there only  
you. It was always you why I stayed anywhere you invited me.   
  
~~You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Those are words I'll never say ~~  
  
I could hear you come out you sat next to me. "I never knew you  
owned a dress." Quatre teased me as he always has. I chuckled a bit.  
"I own only one." I smiled as he draped his coat over my bare  
shoulders. "You'll catch a cold sitting out here like that." he smiled so  
innocently.  
  
~~This used to be my playground  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy ~~  
  
"Quatre about all those years ago..." I started but was quickly hushed  
as his arm wrapped around me. "Quatre?" he pulled me closer to him.  
My body was pressed against his. "Shhh...." he told me, as his other  
hand was gently placed on my face pulling me closer to him.  
  
~~This used to be our playground  
This used to be our childhood dream~~  
  
Was I dreaming? I had to be dreaming. He would never do this not  
the way he is. Would he? His lips brushed gently across mine.  
"Quatre, please stop, I have something to tell you." I finally stuttered  
the words out.  
  
~~This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me ~~  
  
"I killed your friend Relena. I shot her several times." I let a tear fall  
but he wiped it away and kissed me again. "I don't care." he said as  
he lifted me from were I was sitting he kissed my shoulders and the  
base of my neck.   
  
~~This used to be our playground  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to~~  
  
"Lets go back inside before you freeze." He stopped and looked at me.  
"No I want to go to the playground were we met." I kissed him. He  
held me close as we walked to the playground. He kept me close as if  
he was scared to lose me again.  
  
~~The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me~~  
  
That was the night that we gave our selves to one another. That night  
I knew that he truly loved me in every way and most of all he forgave  
my sins. That night in the playground was more than perfect it was a  
dream come true.   
  
  
~*~Authors Note~*~  
This Song Fic was dedicated to Katt (Quatre's_koi), Sarafu  
(Quatre's_Aisai), and Angela M. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GUNDAM  
WING CHARS. though I wish that I did. The song was Madonna's "This  
used to be my playground". 


End file.
